The present invention relates to covers and pertains particularly to covers for receptacle closures, such as plugs and the like.
Closure members, such as plugs that are threadably mounted in an opening, require generally a tool similar to a wrench for rotating the plug for installation and removal. If the plug is flush mounted, it will typically have some form of recess to be engaged by a wrench or wrench-like tool for removal. It is also frequently desirable to cover the closure plug for aesthetic or other purposes.
The plumbing codes of most cities require that cleanout plugs for the sewer system of most buildings be flush with the wall or floor in which it is mounted and that it be covered. Most cleanout plugs installed in recent years are made of plastic and have a plastic cover that is mounted over the plug by means of a screw that threads into a bore in the center of the plug. The screw provided with the plug and cover is a self tapping blunt end screw that extends partially into a cylindrical bore in the center of the plug.
When the standard screw becomes lost or misplaced, the worker usually replaces it with a wood screw, which extends beyond the bottom of the bore and penetrates the cover. This destroys the seal of the closure member and requires the replacement thereof.
It is, therefore, desirable that some mounting means be available that eliminate this problem.